1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a high-lift aircraft flap necessary for low-speed flight.
2. Description of the State of the Technique
At present, flaps are manually operated and controlled by complex, duplicated and heavy devices or when they are automatic they need a big force or big springs for the actuation.